popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Minit's/Character Information
pop'n music 14 FEVER! Since the provisional genre was "Otome Rumba", at that time, all I had to remember, was the whole body of an idea of that invested 'Otome' and the rumba of the knowledge of Chihi. Do not look back now, there is a bearded girl dancing in a poncho with maracas! I wondered everyone from the Pop'n team giving me was surely a converted, successful direction I think I do not understand from this guy, I thought. Thank you! A rabbit trail has finally settled on the Husa, troubled by a bear or a cat, and was worried about this color on the back of the legs having paws! Also comes with a point. Singing in children's shows (little strangers) dancing occasionally (just fine)-the crybaby angling brackets is idle. The largest point would place me pants where they are visible in almost all of the action from Minit's! Pumpkin pants aren't pants, I hope you can be aware of and I have become an important part in shaping a child's silhouette. It's cute and very selfish to a place, running around in paws healthily while brandishing and buzzing. After all, she is Timer's little sister. ちっひ pop'n music Sunny Park By the cuteness of sweets, Minit's' song is available now! I feel that has been apparent often in Pop'n, but it was pretty after a long time since the first appearance in the Pop'n 14 as well. Since the time of the first appearance had you moved to the animators, we were really pleased with (probably) a smile to think about that move on their own for this time. In the anime to make full of energy, I'm very exhilarating because it is like a minute, that I most likely, do not hesitate by doing great! When creating an animation of something neutral, the downside holding in order to give the action some sharpness, but Minit's was all right! We've all been enhanced to the tension. 1P is strawberry shortcake, 2P is a chocolate banana color! There is a lot of color to bring the idea, especially the chocolate mint color was troubled until the last because I love chocolate mint ice. . . The Costume patterns were also fun trying to not run out of ideas ♪ Minit's had a lot of hard work in April Fools' Day this year! Thank you very much ~ vv ちっひ pop'n music ラピスとリア Speaking of our hopping Pop'n girl, it's the one and only Minit's! Hello! The song is full of energy from the onset, but as long as I am happy to have a song titling us, hoping to have a lot of lyrics. It's the latest Children's TV theme song! It will be followed by ear catapulting your favorite chick biddy the sound of the back is really cute. Minit's' most popular performers were a hit sensation for children's programs, but in Lapistoria, it seems to be through to the primary part. This time, the cute uniforms, you can see the scene in the children's program set of popular performers in the win animation. Tokimeka minded the picture book, or broken hearts to your study, and Tari wanted to meet Santa, packed full of cuteness unchanged from the first appearance, the action was also sent by energy. A fine angle brackets so many things to do there! So therefore, it should be fun trying not run out of ideas! Crying faces coming out of the story from an initial, but now everyone was poor because of their aching hearts. Please come and meet the energetic Minit's in her story! ちっひ Category:Character Informations